Thomas and Friends: The Magic Mountain
Thomas and Friends: The Magic Mountain is a 2017 special. Plot Diesel 10, fed up with seeing Sir Topham Hatt calling his engines "really useful engines", decided to start what he should've done a long time ago; destroying Lady. He teams up his old henchengines Splatter and Dodge (he calls them "Splodge"). Meanwhile, Thomas begins to follow the tracks he had remember; the buffers to Muffle Mountain. There, he saw Lady, whom he had saved her from Diesel 10. While Thomas begins to search for mysteries, Lady decided to do work on Thomas' Branch Line. Lady will also recount the events before her arrival to Sodor. But they better watch out! Diesel 10 was still out to get her! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Belle *Flynn *Stanley *Stephen *Mavis *Marion *Harvey *Glynn *Salty *Philip *Hiro *Flying Scotsman *Duck *Samson *Ashima *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Trevor *BoCo *Burnett Stone *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Emily Locations *Tidmouth Shed *Knapford Station *Brendam Docks *Henry's Tunnel *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Steamworks *Sodor Dieselworks *Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard *Magic Railroad *Muffle Mountain *Shining Time Station Cast UK *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *John Hasler as Thomas *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Sir Topham Hatt *Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, and Emily *Christina Ricci and Britt Allcroft (audio achieve in flashback) as Lady *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Patrick Breen as Splatter and Dodge *Michael Angelis as BoCo, Trevor and Burnett Stone US *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward *Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon *Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, and Stanley *Bob Golding as Stephen *Christopher Ragland as Percy *William Hope as Toby *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel, Belle, and Mavis *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt *Olivia Colman as Marion *Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, and Salty *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Steven Kynman as Duck *Robert Wilfort as Samson *Tina Desai as Ashima *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Neil Crone as Splatter *Kevin Frank as Dodge *Christina Ricci and Britt Allcroft (audio achieve in flashback) as Lady *John Goodman as BoCo *Eric Idle as Trevor *Peter Fonda as Burnett Stone Bonus Features UK/AUS *Missing Gator (bonus episode) *Storytime Perkins - Ghost Train, Thomas in Trouble and Thomas and Bertie (Not available in Japan) *Night Train music video US/JPN *Calling All Engines! - Charlie and Flynn, Lady, Percy and Porter and Thomas and Gordon *Missing Gator and Thomas and the Emergency Cable (bonus episode) *The Earl's Quiz - Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through, Percy the Snowman, Steamies, Diesels and Vehicles and Firey Flynn and Big Belle, Stations, Castles and Sheds and The Thomas Way *Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Bridges, Brendam Docks and The Dinosaur Park (Not available in Japan) *Landmarks on Sodor - The Dinosaur Park, Brendam Docks and The China Clay Pits *Who's That Engine? - Percy, Porter and Charlie *Sir Topham Hatt's Announcement - Salty, Percy and Gator Trivia * This special marks the first of several things: ** This marks Lady's first appearance in full CGI, her first appearance since Calling all Engines! ** The first time Christina Ricci, Britt Allcroft, Patrick Breen, Michael Angelis, Niel Crone, Kevin Frank, John Goodman, Eric Idle, and Peter Fonda have involved in the Thomas 2017 special. ** Trevor's first speaking role in full CGI, his first since the ninth season episode, Henry and the Flagpole. ** Splatter, Dodge and Burnett Stone's first appearances in full CGI, their first appearances since Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** BoCo's first appearance in full CGI, his first appearance since the fifth season episode, Double Teething Troubles. ** The first appearance of Shining Time Station, Magic Railroad and Muffle Mountain appear since Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** The first appearance of Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard since Henry and the Flagpole. * Recreated CGI flashbacks from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Buzz, Buzz, The Sad Story of Henry, and Edward and Gordon are shown. *It appears that Sir Topham Hatt had know Burnett Stone long ago. Goofs *Percy's rods disappear in one scene. In Other Language Merchandise Wooden Railway *Magic Railroad Set *BoCo (reintroduced) *Trevor (reintroduced) *Rainbow Sun *Lady and BoCo *Magical Thomas *Splatter and Dodge (reintroduced) *Lady (reintroduced) TrackMaster *Lady (reintroduced) *Splatter and Dodge (reintroduced) *BoCo (reintroduced) *Magic Railroad Set *Magical Thomas *Rainbow Sun *Trevor (reintroduced) *Shining Time Station Set Take-n-Play *Lady *BoCo *Trevor *Rainbow Sun *Splatter *Dodge Books *Burnett Stone and Thomas Quotes *Splatter: Now, here's how we can pull trucks. You'll take two, and I'll take two. *Dodge: Good idea, Splatter. *Splatter: Uh, Dodge? *Dodge: Yes, Splatter? [They look in shocked as Diesel 10 approached to them] *Diesel 10: Hello, Splatter and Dodge, or should I say Splodge! ---- *Lady: Morning, Trevor. Why are you dozing when there's work to do? *Trevor: I'm not dozing, I'm resting. *Lady: Oh, okay. Well, it's a lovely day. *Trevor: Oh, it is indeed, Lady. *Lady: What's the noise I heard? *Trevor: That will be the bees. *James: Oh, don't ever mention those "bees". *Lady: Why? *BoCo: Well, Lady. Let me tell you. **(CGI Recreation of Buzz, Buzz) *BoCo (narrating): ---- *Lady: This hill is to big for me to climb, Edward. *Edward: That is Gordon's Hill. It's because Gordon was stuck because of the fright cars. **(CGI Recreation of Edward and Gordon) *Edward (narrating): ---- *Gordon: Out of my way! Express coming through! (Lady closed her eyes in fear) *Lady: I-I-I didn't know he was coming. ---- *Thomas: Sir, I want to show you something. *Narrator: Thomas took Sir Topham Hatt through the magic railroad to the other world. ---- *Lady: You know Burnett Stone, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: We have. We use to work as the controllers of the Indian Valley Railway before I left to Sodor, where I became the controller of the North Western Railway. ---- *(At Shining Time Station) *Lady: Sir Topham Hatt is going to open a Magic Mountain so I can visit Sodor whenever I desire. *Thomas: That's sounds exciting, Lady! See also *Season 21 Category:Thomas and Friends DVDs Category:Exciting stuff Category:Important Stuff Category:Future relases Category:SUMMER MOVIES Category:Trailer Quotes Category:Trailers Category:Fanfiction